Right In Front of Your Eyes
by HidingBehindASmile
Summary: Yet another version of Taz' quinceañera... A bit of TUp  My first go at FanFic, so it's probably not that good, reviews would be greatly appreciated


"You can open your eyes now you know."

Taz opened them slowly, then flinched as she saw her reflection gazing back at her from the mirror. At least, she thought it was her, the monstrosity of pink fabric could have persuaded her otherwise.

"What jou done to me?" She said, scowling fiercely at her sister who was standing a little way off admiring her handiwork.

"I love you too, Taz," her sister said, a wry smile spreading across her face. Taz scoffed and turned back to the mirror. She was almost unrecognisable, her dark black hair curled around her face, make up put on artfully by her sister. Her only distinguishable features were her defiant eyes, glaring back at her from the mirror.

"Tazia!" Her mother's voice from downstairs startled Taz and she jumped before whirling around to face her sister.

"Jou can't think I'm gonna go out there like this. Even if it is my _quinceañera. _Not a chance. Jou can't make me." She stood tall, her voice loud and angry but she felt scared, she didn't want to see all those waiting for her outside, all those expectant eyes.

"Tazia Lopez! Down here! Now!" Her mother's voice was polite, as it would be in front of the guests, but there was an edge to it, which caused Taz to tense.

A slight nudge from behind made her step forward and she let out a low groan as she began to trudge towards the bedroom door, towards the waiting guests.

She was walking down the stairs in what felt like a numb trance when a piercing scream broke through her train of thought. Her mind told her to run, to hide, but she had already jumped the last few stairs, stumbling slightly. She ran through the house and out into the garden.

She stood still. Her mouth dropped open. Robots. Everywhere.

A flash to her right alerted her and she dropped down just in time as a robot sliced where she had been just seconds before. She heard a small, low whimper behind her and her head flicked around. Her sister slumped to the ground and Taz crouched helplessly as she watched the life drain out of her eyes.

"Hijo de puta," she said quietly. "Hijo de puta!" She screamed, spinning around.

She ran forwards, her eyes blazing. She would take these robots down if it was the last thing she did. She ran at the robot that had just taken the innocent life of her sister, screaming in almost incoherent Spanish. Her flailing fists dented the robot but it soon had her it its tight grip. She was doomed.

Out of nowhere, her father appeared, brandishing his flick knife. The grip of the robot loosened as he plunged the knife deep into its head, its circuits were fried.

Taz pushed the robots away, but her father staggered back, his mouth open, his eyes wide. Hit in the back with a laser he sank to the floor, pressing his knife into Taz' hand.

"Tazzie," he whispered. "Make me proud."

She took the knife and looked up anxiously. The garden seemed to have fallen silent around them, as though they were in their own little bubble. But that was not the case; the silence was the lack of life in the garden. Bodies lay strewn around her, friends, family, everyone.

Four robots glided towards her.

"How about we play a game, little girl?" The monotonous voice seemed filled with hate, even though it came from the robot.

Taz charged, the knife raised, her father strong in her mind, the need for revenge overwhelming. She managed to stab one before the strong metal grip closed around her arms. She thrashed but her flailing legs did nothing, the metal doing more damage to her.

This continued for a short time, but the robots seemed to grow bored and Taz soon found herself being hoisted above the ground, a rope around her ankles, surrounded by the remaining three robots, slung over the branch of the large tree in the middle of the garden. The tree she had climbed as a child, read under in the summer, and hidden in when the world was too much. And now here she was, strung up like a _piñata, _helpless.

A sharp blow to her side accompanied by a loud crack brought her back to reality. A long scream escaped from her lips, she was in a rage. A torrent of swear words flooded from her, she was beyond sense.

A robot flew into her line of sight. She knew the end was inevitable and an uncontrollable scream filled with anger and regret escaped her as the robot got closer, arm in arm with death. She saw its red eyes glowing and braced herself…

* * *

><p>A hand grabbed her arm and her eyes shot open. She bolted upright, her body tense, but all she could see were two blue eyes. Up's eyes.<p>

"Taz, you okay? It's fine, it was just a dream."

Up had heard her scream from his room and recognised them from that day, that still seemed like yesterday to him. Without hesitation he had rushed to the room of the girl he had loved since that day, and was now cradling her in his muscular arms.

"Jou don't need to be here, I'm fine," she said, her voice brave, but Up felt a slight tremble in her body. He held her tight and she relaxed, sinking slightly into his shoulder.

"I'll stay, if you want?" Up said, with no intention of leaving Taz alone tonight.

"Jou don't have to," Taz muttered, her tone not backing up the words. "I think I'll get up, I'm not gonna sleep again tonight.

"We could watch The Karate Kid, the good one, with Jackie Chan?" Up asked tentatively.

"_Idiota, _do jou even have to ask?" Taz smiled, a rare occurrence, but beautiful to Up.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Up smiled as her looked down at Taz who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was moments like these that he realised how much he loved her and how he wished he could be more than just best friends. But she didn't feel the same, at least not as far as she could see.<p>

Taz smiled in her sleep. She was dreaming again, but this time of her and Up: beating those bullies together, him teaching her calculus, dong all those things _mejores amigos _do. She loved him, but what could she do? He just saw her as his best friend…


End file.
